Another Life
by Sayomina
Summary: Sam starts having weird, really vivid dreams that feel like memories. But they aren't his memories.


" _Come on!"_

 _Sam felt a smile cross his lips as he watched a girl with blonde hair run off. Then his feet were moving and he was running after her on a track field._

" _I thought you were supposed to be fast Tim!" She shouted, looking back at him._

 _Tim? Who was this Tim? He wasn't this Tim? His name was Sam. So why was he reacting to her?_

 _A laugh passed his lips, "You're going to regret that!" And he was picking up speed, catching up to her, running next to her._

Sam woke up, sitting up. He was sweating. What was that? It had to have been a dream, but it felt so real, like a memory. No, it was just a really vivid dream.

Sam glanced over at Dean who was still asleep. He sighed and got up. The hunter took a shower, getting the dream out of his mind. When he was out Dean was up and getting ready.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said smiling, "Ready to find the vampire nest?"

Sam smiled in response, "Yeah," He threw his stuff in his bag.

They were able to locate the nest by nightfall. It was fairly easy. Decapitate the vamps. Though, Sam did get bit. Dean helped Sam back to the car and had Sam hold a towel over the bite mark. Sam would be fine.

As he stared out the Impala window as they drove Sam found he was falling asleep. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

" _Hey Spoiler, you wanted to talk?" Sam could feel the high quality material against his skin and a cape fluttering behind him. A mask was pressed against his face. Okay, this was weird. Once again, he had no control over what was going on, even though he was completely aware._

" _Hey Robin, yeah… I wanted to talk," The girl was dressed in some sort of purple uniform. She rubbed her arm, nervous. Something was on her mind._

" _Go ahead. I'm listening," His voice was soft and caring._

" _You've been gone for a while. I still like you Tim…" She pulled down her hood and whatever had been covering her face. It was the girl from the other dream, "and I just wanted to make sure you still felt the s- oh."_

 _He had pulled her close and kissed her. Tim, Robin, had at least. Sam was so confused. Who were these people?_

 _When he, Tim, Sam, the person in control or whatever stepped back he held Spoiler's hands, "Of course I do Stephanie."_

" _Sam!"_

Sam jolted awake to find the car had stopped and Dean was shaking him.

"Sam, hey, are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Huh, oh yeah. I think so," Sam said, sitting up properly. He was stiff.

"If you say so. You were mumbling something about a Stephanie. Just didn't want you getting off in your dream in my car," Dean smirked.

Sam blushed faintly. He wasn't sure why. Then he rolled his eyes. "It wasn't like that Dean. I don't even know what was going on in my dream. There was this blonde girl and I was someone named Tim, Robin? I don't know, it was confusing."

"Hold on, did you say Robin?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Sam was once again confused.

"Come on," Dean got out of the car.

Sam got out and quickly realized they were in a town. Dean pulled Sam to a comic book shop. Sam stood there awkwardly as Dean rummaged through some comics.

"Found it!" Dean said triumphantly, "Tim Drake, aka Robin. Batman's third Robin," He showed Sam the comic.

Sam flipped through the comic, frowning slightly. Then he stopped. He pointed to Stephanie, "That's her, the blonde chick," Sam didn't wait for his brother's response. He hurried over to the cash register and bought the comic. He walked out and back to the impala. Dean had to run to catch up to his brother. Sam got into the impala and started reading the comic, picking it apart in his mind. Why had he had two dreams about Stephanie and Tim? He was going to find out.

Dean sighed and just got in the impala and headed back out.

A couple days later they stopped at a motel. As soon as Sam got inside he passed out on one of the beds.

" _You're right."_

 _Something was different. The uniform felt different and a cowl had replaced the mask. There was a girl with him, he assumed it was Stephanie, but she wasn't wearing the same uniform anymore either._

" _And another thing- wait what?" She was mad at him. He'd messed up._

" _You're right about everything. I lost my way. I was in a bad place, and I made bad decisions. People got hurt… people got killed. And it's on me. But I know better now. I know who I am, and I'm going to set things right," He could tell they were still important to each other, but it wasn't the same, "I treated you horribly. I know. And I'm sorry. We've both made mistakes, but maybe we can both have a second chance. But not right now. Right now, people we love are in danger. And I need your help to save them._

"Sammy, come on wake up!" Dean gently shook his brother's shoulders.

"Dean, he stopped breathing," Cass was keeping check on Sam's vitals. Things were getting bad.

Dean had woken up to Sam mumbling. He tried to wake his brother up, but when he couldn't he had called Cass.

"Get out of my way."

Dean and Cass stepped back, partially due to shock, when Gabriel appeared.

Gabriel cupped Sam's cheek with one hand and placed the other hand on his moose's shoulder, "Hey, Sam. It's okay. I'm right here. You're okay. No one's in danger," His voice was soft and soothing.

Sam gasped. His eyes snapped opened, "G-Gabe…?"

"The one and only," Gabriel smiled.

"But… you were…" Sam coughed slightly.

"Relax Moose. Yeah, I wasn't dead. Just hiding. But I'm back now," The archangel said, "Now, you need some proper sleep," Gabriel placed two fingers on Sam's forehead, putting him into a dreamless sleep.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked, not completely trusting Gabriel.

"He'll be fine. He just had a bad dream," Gabriel said, pulling a chair up to Sam's bedside, "Why don't you and baby brother Cassy go hunt whatever is in this town?"

Dean narrowed his eyes then grabbed Cass' arm, "C'mon Cass,"

Dean pulled Cass out of the room.

Gabriel watched Sam as he slept. After a little while Gabriel got bored and looked around. He spotted the comic Sam had gotten the other day, "How sweet," Gabriel whispered, smiling softly.

Dean and Cass had returned by the time Sam woke up. The two, plus Gabriel, were sitting around the table eating burgers. The angels were only doing it because they felt like it.

"Look who decided to wake up," Dean chuckled.

Sam rolled his eyes and stood up. As soon as he stood up a burning sensation filled his chest and he collapsed to his knees.

 _He was lying on the ground, blood pooling around him from a bullet wound. A little even trickled down the corner of his mouth. He, no, Tim aka Red Robin was dying. Memories were hitting him full force._

" _Red Robin!" Batgirl ran over to him._

 _He smiled faintly, "Steph…" He coughed, blood coming up._

" _T-Tim," She knelt next to him, "Please hang on."_

" _Maybe… we'll meet again in another life," He said, holding her hand._

" _Will we remember each other?" She was crying._

"Always."

Sam looked up. Dean and Cass were standing a few feet away. But right in front of him, Gabriel was kneeling. It was the archangel that had spoken.

"Stephanie…" The words left Sam's mouth as he stared into those all too familiar eyes.

"Not anymore. That life is gone Sam," Gabriel said, stroking Sam's hair, "But we can still be together if you want…"

"Yes."

Sam kissed Gabriel. He got that warm feeling that Tim got around Stephanie. It felt right. It was right. Sam wanted to be with Gabriel

Sure, once Sam had been Tim and Gabriel had been Stephanie, but they had a new life they could forge together. Another life.


End file.
